thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Hates Passe-Partout
February 25, 2019, 6pm eastern Ryder Mussolini.jpg|Alright pups, it’s time to watch our show! PawPatrol.png|Pups: Yeah! CF6838D2-C461-4452-AA2A-EBF1F19C77CD.png|Random Female Announcer: The following program is closed captioned. Ryder Mussolini.jpg|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhe3vSe-mmw 9FF7614E-F862-4C9E-90D4-C119EC5ED59D.jpeg Ryder Mussolini.jpg|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0Jl-Omze-k FAD8CE58-7DBF-42C5-BAA4-52A53B00EA0D.png|Ryder and the pups, we need to talk! Ryder Mussolini.jpg|Fine! 786C8F2C-4ED0-4288-9839-78BB0EC97737.png|Ryder: who put that stupid pro bnlp show on instead of my show! Please don’t fire me as a result of hating this show. FAD8CE58-7DBF-42C5-BAA4-52A53B00EA0D.png|It was Minou from Polka Dot Door. That’s it Ryder! You’re fired from Télè Quebec but we can still air your show though! AE8CD61A-5217-487B-A513-8DC4B7349A5F.png|Chase: other than Minou, these two brats did it! Blame it on them! FAD8CE58-7DBF-42C5-BAA4-52A53B00EA0D.png|No! Ryder Mussolini.jpg|Where The **** is Tracker? 9D3492EB-F97D-4B9C-9C13-24CB7302D942.jpeg|Sorry I’m late, I was at the bar. Ryder Mussolini.jpg|WTF Minou and her stupid friends we got preempted by f***ing Passe-Partout! 8FC78C87-410A-47C9-AEC9-535FD4C6D7B3.jpeg|Skye: wait a minute, isn't that the same girl who ruined our Halloween party last year? Ryder Mussolini.jpg|yep and the one who forces us to watch that stupid outdated crap! 9D3492EB-F97D-4B9C-9C13-24CB7302D942.jpeg|Let's watch FALR and Cochon Dingue. Cochon Dingue is more modern and has an awesome bb member who wants to be the next Elvis Presley. Ryder Mussolini.jpg|And we should invite Abby Hatcher and Dan Schneider! 5 min later.jpg 03656481-5EE3-4251-82F7-9E79533971B5.jpeg Daniel C Snyder II.jpg|I agree. Passe-Partout sucks, FALR is better and it inspired me to create shows like iCarly and MTV's Danny's Feet. 4AD670E4-53AC-46BF-994D-D7B763446BB5.jpeg|I got Paw Patrol on DVD! Also Minou is stupid cuz she loves BNLP! AbbyHatcherIntro.jpg|Agreed. 4AD670E4-53AC-46BF-994D-D7B763446BB5.jpeg|Minou sucks. (Puts on a paw patrol DVD) Daniel C Snyder II.jpg|There should be a PJ Masks/Paw Patrol/Bizaardvark crossover. It'll be more memorable than iCarly and Jake Paul. Ryder Mussolini.jpg|I like that idea! IMG 2888.PNG|Let's watch Jake Paul! IMG 2887.PNG|And fuck Passe Partout! IMG 2886.PNG|We brought the Hobbykids! HobbyistsTV.jpg|Let's sing the fucking Jake Paulers song and then sing Fuck Passe Partout! 4AD670E4-53AC-46BF-994D-D7B763446BB5.jpeg|Lets watch a jay and Jim FALR episode. Ryder Mussolini.jpg|And then let's watch An iCarly Party! 4AD670E4-53AC-46BF-994D-D7B763446BB5.jpeg|Minou Sucks! 9D3492EB-F97D-4B9C-9C13-24CB7302D942.jpeg|Why the fuck are those brats doing here? IMG 2886.PNG|Me and my friends are NOT brats! 9D3492EB-F97D-4B9C-9C13-24CB7302D942.jpeg|Sorry about calling you brats. I guess I got extremely drunk. Anyways, I've invited Mrs. Greyfeather! 157AFDF9-DF8C-45D9-BC80-90616275C984.jpeg|Passe-Partout And BNLP are stupid 9D3492EB-F97D-4B9C-9C13-24CB7302D942.jpeg|Same with Pinwheel. That stupid outdated Nick Jr. show! I'm glad that you run Nick Jr. now 157AFDF9-DF8C-45D9-BC80-90616275C984.jpeg|I made this recently! CA8EF94A-D670-4058-9E01-065FBE97C771.jpeg 9D3492EB-F97D-4B9C-9C13-24CB7302D942.jpeg|Cool but I love the No Pinwheel poster better! 157AFDF9-DF8C-45D9-BC80-90616275C984.jpeg|I'll go get it! Stepashka.jpg|Dan Schneider: Remember this homophobe? Ryder Mussolini.jpg|Yes cuz she’s a stupid idiot who supports N&P IMG 2887.PNG|Peter Tork died a few days ago! He was a member of The Eediot's rip off called The R*****s! IMG 2886.PNG|I got an idea? Let’s kill Phil McGowan! IMG 2888.PNG|Amaya, you're kidding. Right? Or you're brainwashed by BNLP! IMG 2886.PNG|Yes I'm kidding Kids cbc program.jpg|Amaya, you should watch BNLP. IMG 2886.PNG|BNLP is stupid!!!! Kids cbc program.jpg|If you weren't introduced to FALR, then BNLP would be your favorite show! IMG 2886.PNG|Mommy! 29B5E5DC-EDE5-4459-A3B3-3C44FF8BE1D0.jpeg|(drunk) listen Amaya, what the fuck do you want? IMG 2886.PNG|CBC is telling me to like bnlp. 29B5E5DC-EDE5-4459-A3B3-3C44FF8BE1D0.jpeg|Well fuck CBC, you can watch FALR! IMG 2886.PNG|Oh cool, thanks mom! I’m going to watch More FALR Kids cbc program.jpg|Not so fast! Ryder Mussolini.jpg|I hate you cbc! TVOntario is better than cbc Kids cbc program.jpg|TVOntario aired Pinwheel back in the early-90s! AbbyHatcherIntro.jpg|I almost forgot TVOntario aired the original version of Passe-Partout. Ryder Mussolini.jpg|Modern TVOntario is better! Kids cbc program.jpg|Télè Quebec rehired Minou from Polka Dot Door. Look at Her now 4AAA554E-B4FB-431E-99DF-DCFE2EAC7B05.jpeg Ryder Mussolini.jpg|Ugh! FALR is better 92D1025B-DEA0-4998-BB7B-FA2B04D62C81.jpeg|No! BNLP is better than FALR! I called Ulysses and Nounours to punish those who disrespect Passe-Partout 2019 Sandmerchant.jpeg|We will punish you Theend.jpg Category:2019 Films